This invention relates to eating utensils. More particularly it relates to eating utensils which have been modified and enhanced for use by persons who are affected by tremors of the hand.
There are numerous diseases, disorders and conditions which exhibit the symptom of tremors of the hands. The following is a partial list of such diseases, disorders and conditions: Parkinson's Disease, Essential Tremor which is also referred to as Intentional Tremor, Familial Tremor which is also referred to as Benign Tremor, Drug Induced Tremor, Alcohol Withdrawal, Cigarette Smoking, Hyperthyroidism, Excess Use of Caffeine, Wilson's Disease, Post Trauma, Stroke, Senility, and Huntington's Cholera.
A victim of one or more of these maladies often has difficulty eating due to the tremor. Two of the more prevalent maladies which exhibit the symptom of tremor of the hands are Parkinson's Disease and Essential Tremor. Parkinson's Disease and Essential Tremor are diseases in which the area of the brain controlling movement of the body's muscles progressively dies. Controlled movements are replaced with tremor, especially in the extremities. Fingers and hands are almost always affected, as well as any process which requires fine motor skills.
Persons who have tremors in the hands have special difficulty in eating with a fork or a spoon. In addition, cutting food with a standard dinner knife is also hampered. The sufferer often can not eat as quickly as others who may be joining him or her at a meal. Also, the sufferer frequently spills food on his or her clothing as the tremor shakes the fork, spoon or knife. The sufferer is often embarrassed and stressed, particularly when eating with a group or in a restaurant. The sufferer often feels forced to select foods which can be easier to eat rather then foods which are preferred. There are many negative lifestyle and health changes relating to eating choices which are driven by the tremor, such as diminished self confidence, poor nutrition, and social isolation.
There are existing specially designed forks, spoons and knives available which claim to assist a hand tremor sufferer in eating. Often, the handles of these special utensils are somewhat larger then regular utensils and some of them have angled tines, blades and spoons. However, many of these utensils are designed for users who have arthritis or some other crippling condition and do not adequately address the tremor problem.